Anti-Pasión
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Timmy esta harto de sentirse sólo y desea alguien con quien compartir todo: un hermano gemelo. Cosmo, Wanda y Poof se lo conceden regresando a Nega-Timmy a la Tierra. (Nega-Timmy/Timmy) Yaoi. /Para Luna Issabela :)
1. Un muy grande deseo

**¡Hola!**

 **Este es un fanfic de la pareja Nega-Timmy x Timmy. El cual se lo dedicó a mi amiga Luna Issabela, ya que fue ella quien me hizo fan de la pareja.**

 **Esta historia contendrá insinuaciones** **de "Twincest" y narcisismo en el futuro. Ya estáis avisados.**

 **Espero que lo disfrutéis :D**

* * *

 **\- ANTI-PASIÓN -**

 _ **Un Muy Gordo Deseo**_

* * *

En el interior del castillo de la pecera que se encontraba en la habitación de Timmy Turner, una familia formada por tres peces dormía plácidamente a pesar de que ya se acercaban las tres y cuarto de la tarde. Timmy estaba por llegar del instituto en unos segundos más o menos. Sin embargo los padres y el hijo aún dormían porque ayer había habido un grandísimo problema en Mundo Mágico. Y al parecer el humano que era su jurisdicción tenía adicción a enredarse en ese tipo de problemas.

Humano que llegó justo en ese momento a su habitación dando un sonoro portazo que despertó a la familia bruscamente. Los padres del adolescente por supuesto habían oído el ruido, pero simplemente no les importó.

— ¡Timmy está en casa! —Cosmo recalcó lo obvio con una gran sonrisa tatuada en su rostro. No importandole nada el que su sueño hubiera sido interrumpido.

Con un Poof, marido, mujer e hijo salieron de la pecera para flotar en el aire convertidos en hados madrinos.

— ¡Hola, Timmy! —saludaron los tres tan entusiastas como siempre, antes de fijarse en el estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba su ahijado.

— Sí, hola... —él adolescente devolvió el saludo desganado.

Tumbado boca abajo con la cara hundida en la almohada, ni tan siquiera hizó el esfuerzo de mirarles.

— ¿Mal día en el instituto? —preguntó Wanda con el tono preocupado de una madre mientras le acariciaba el cabello castaño.

Mientras, Poof se daba cuenta de que las bisagras de la puerta estaban rotas y las arreglabla con su sonajero-varita mágico dejando la puerta como nueva.

Cosmo, siempre siendo tan Cosmo, miraba hacía la ventana sin ver nada realmente con la mirada pérdida y la lengua fuera.

Timmy soltó un profundo suspiro hastiado que la almohada se encargó de ahogar ligeramente mientras asentía a la pregunta de Wanda.

— ¿Puedo adivinar? Francis de nuevo.

Aunque los años pasaban, Poof seguía siendo un bebé. Sin embargo, el deseo de Timmy de que Poof pudiera hablar de hace tiempo funcionaba bastante bien y como no daba problemas no había sido deshecho. Además, la dulce voz que el bebé poseía le daba al humano un poco de relajación cada vez que le escuchaba, aunque dijera cosas tan pésimas.

— Últimamente la ha tomado conmigo más de lo que nunca lo hizó.

Tras pensarlo un momento, Timmy descubrió su cara llena de moratones y cortes. Un poco de sangre había manchado el suéter rosa que llevaba puesto.

Wanda se quedó sin aliento, Cosmo se desmayó de tan horrible visión y Poof tan solo abrió un tanto sus sorprendidos ojos violetas durante unos segundos para después volver a su cara de siempre. Con el tiempo estaba demostrando que no había salido tan melodramatico como sus padres.

— Deseo no tener heridas —Timmy masculló un tanto molesto por la reacción de sus tres hados padrinos.

En seguida un sonajero-varita y dos varitas corrientes fueron levantadas en el aire por sus dueños. En un instante el joven humano estaba como nuevo.

Timmy ya tenía diecisiete años. No era muy corriente que un adolescente de esa edad siguiera teniendo padrinos mágicos, ya que se supone que dichos padrinos ayudan a crecer y madurar y la mayoría de niños renunciaba a los suyos a los trece o catorce años. Pero, en el caso de Timmy, y aparte de Chester y A.J (más Tootie, pero esta de una forma bastante enferma), la familia mágica que vivía en su pecera eran los únicos que lo trataban bien y todos ya tenían por seguro que el joven nunca iba renunciar a ellos fácilmente. Ya había deseado tener siempre diez años a los ojos de los otros hados y hadas de Mundo Mágico, por lo cual, seguir conservandolos no violaba ninguna de las miles de millones de reglas de "Da Rules", por lo menos a los ojos del Consejo Mágico.

Además, ninguno de los tres hados tenían problemas con ello. Cosmo y Wanda estaban siempre asegurando que Timmy era el mejor ahijado que nunca habían tenido, y aunque el chico no tenía idea de los miles de niños de tiempos pasados que habían estado antes que él en el corazón del matrimonio (a excepción de Crocker), agradecia el cumplido aunque ni de lejos se creía tan brillante ni maravilloso. De hecho, lejos de ser eso, no había madurado ni un poco y seguía siendo tan dependiente de sus padrinos y sus deseos como en el principio. Casí como si realmente siguiera teniendo diez años. Eso era, enteramente, culpa de Cosmo y Wanda, para asegurarse de que el castaño no les daba la patada como otros antes que él. Pero era su pequeño secreto que solo Poof sabía y que no decía porque no estaba dispuesto a perder a su primer ahijado al que consideraba su hermano mayor. No todavía.

— ¿Vas a hacer algo para vengarte? —preguntó el pequeño violeta con los ojos brillantes— Se me ocurren un par de cositas...

Timmy lo calló con una mano y mirada aterrorizada. La primera (y se había jurado que última) vez que había dejado que Poof se vengase por él, Vicky había acabado teniendo que hacerse una operación con el 50% de posibilidades de no sobrevivir y a él dejandose la voz jurando y perjurando que no tenía idea de donde podía haber salido aquella bola de demolición. ¡Con pinchos envenenados! Sí, realmente no quería volver a verse envuelto en una situación así. Al menos ahora Vicky no se atrevía a hacerle nada... ni tan siquiera se acercaba.

— Nada de venganzas hoy —declaró lo más tranquilo posible con una sonrisa falsa—. ¿Veis? Ya estoy bien jejeje... Creo bajaré a la cocina por un bocado.

Y dicho esto desapareció echando pies en polvorosa.

— Timmy no se encuentra para nada bien.

La frase de su esposa hizó que Cosmo volviera a la realidad de lo que quiera que sea que estaba pensando, si es que alguna vez piensa.

— ¡Hay que hacer que pida un deseo! —declaró el hado verde con su enorme e imborrable sonrisa— ¡A Timmy siempre le anima pedir deseos gordos que le traen problemas!

Madre e hijo arquearon una ceja a la vez. No se puede decir que le "animaban" exactamente, pero lo mantenían ocupado mientras intentaba arreglar los desperfectos que traían consigo.

— Por una vez tienes razón, papá... más o menos —Poof no estaba del todo convencido.

— No me puedo creer que vaya a decir esto —Wanda suspiró—. Pero si le ayuda a no tener esa cara tan larga: entonces hagamos que Timmy tenga problemas.

— ¡Así se habla! —obviamente Cosmo no se había dado cuenta de que su esposa y su hijo no estaban tan entusiasmados con su plan como él— Ahora, entremos en acción.

Y con un poof, los tres desaparecieron del cuarto para aparecer sobre la mesa de la cocina donde estaban Timmy y sus padres transformados en botes de especias.

* * *

El plan fue un verdadero fiasco durante la mayoría de la tarde. El resultado es que Timmy deseo que le dejarán en paz por cinco minutos tantas veces en el día que dejarón de contarlas.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando los últimos cinco minutos pasaron. Timmy estaba haciendo zapping en la tele del salón cuando sus padrinos aparecieron de nuevo a su lado.

— ¿Hiciste ya tus deberes, Timmy? —preguntó Wanda.

La cara del joven se retorció en terror. No, se había olvidado completamente de ellos.

— Deseo que mis deberes esten hechos —fue lo que la madrina rosa obtuvo en respuesta mientras la cara del chico se iluminó, al parecer encontrando algo en la tele que era interesante.

Ella frunció el ceño.

— Timmy, si te concedemos ese deseo no aprenderas y sacaras otra "F" en el examen.

Sería un problema, pero no demasiado grande.

Él no le prestó atención, no es que le importara mucho suspender. ¡Tenía padrinos mágicos que le podían cambiar la nota a una "A" si así lo deseaba, por favor!

—Bien —le contestó ausente con la mirada clavada en la pantalla. Poof se le había unido sentandose en su regazo—, entonces deseo que los profesores no hayan puesto deberes hoy.

El deseo fue inmediatamente concedido por los tres padrinos, causando que en sus casas los compañeros de Timmy se sintieran un tanto perdidos por haber hecho deberes que no tenían que hacer, aunque Wanda lo hizó a regañadientes.

Resuelto el tan grandísimo problema de los ejercicios del día. Cosmo y Wanda (o más bien Wanda solamente) pensaban que podrían hacer para que su ahijado pidiera algo realmente grande con consecuencias feas, mientras los niños miraban el televisor.

Por suerte para ellos, al parecer las decisiones del chico estaban por la labor de ayudarles.

— Quiero un gemelo —declaró de repente el humano, los ojos azules brillantes.

— ¿Cómo dijiste? —preguntaron los tres hados madrinos sin comprender a que venía eso.

— ¡Quiero un hermano gemelo! —repitió— Si tuviera uno me protegeria de los abusones y me comprendería a todas horas porque seríamos iguales ¡Como en esa serie! —señaló la pantalla del televisor donde, efectivamente, una escena que pasaba describía exactamente eso— Cosmo, Wanda, Poof: Deseo un hermano gemelo que me protega de los abusones, va en serio.

Wanda se llevó a su marido y a su hijo un poco más lejos.

— ¿Habéis oido eso? —preguntó la hada madrina contenta— Desea un gemelo, es nuestra oportunidad de oro.

— ¿Por qué, mamá? —el pequeño bebé no entendía nada.

— Eres muy pequeño para saberlo, Poof, aun no habías nacido —contestó—. Pero tú padre lo sabe.

— ¡Sí, por supuesto! —exclamó Cosmo— Esto... ¿qué es lo que se?

Wanda se golpeó la cabeza, pero luego sonrió. Típico de su marido ser tan idiota.

— Nega-Timmy es el gemelo perfecto para él —declaró.

El rostro de Cosmo se envenenó de terror.

— ¡No! —gritó comiéndose las uñas y temblando— Cualquiera menos él, por favor. ¡Nega-Timmy es malvado! Intentó destruir la fábrica de maquillaje.

— Lo se, amor, lo se —la peli rosa trataba calmarle acariciandole la espalda—. Pero queremos que Timmy pida un mal deseo ¿verdad? No es seguro si volveremos a tener una oportunidad así.

Parecía que Cosmo lo pensaba un poco.

— Es un deseo grande —Cosmo declaró con una sonrisa.

— Sin duda —su esposa estuvo de acuerdo.

Poof no se enteraba de mucho. Solo que, al parecer, alguien malvado del pasado iba a entrar en sus vidas. Pero él se sentía preparado para cualquier cosa.

Los hados volvieron con su, un tanto extrañado, ahijado.

— Bien, te lo concedemos —declararon los tres.

Las dos varitas normales y el sonajero-varita se juntaron en el aire, inundandolo todo con más polvo que de costumbre.

Timmy comenzó a mirar a un lado y a otro, buscando algo.

Algo que no encontró.

— ¿Y mi gemelo? —preguntó un tanto entristecido.

— Timmy, la magia que hay en la conexión de dos gemelos es muy potente, casi divina —informó Wanda—. Es complicado crearle un gemelo a alguien que no fue bendecido con uno en nacimiento. Por lo cual, el cumplimiento del deseo lleva tiempo.

— ¿Cuánto tendré que esperar? —preguntó Timmy sin poder ocultar su impaciencia.

— Casí nada —dijó Cosmo con alegría—. Para esta madrugada.

No hablaron más del tema, aunque Timmy contaba los segundos. Quiso estar despierto para cuando su hermano llegara, pero el sueño le venció.

* * *

Era muy difícil despertar a Timmy por las mañanas. Pero cuando notó el calor de un cuerpo ajeno al lado de él que le era desconocido, se debatió entre abrir los ojos o no. Al final lo hizo pesadamente. Era temprano y tenía sueño.

Vió a un chico igual a él en aspecto, complexión y altura. La diferencia es que el nuevo tenía la piel ligeramente más tostada qué Timmy. Sus ojos estaban adornados con delineador negro de forma invertida. Su cabello era negro como la boca de un lobo, no castaño. Así como Timmy usaba ropas de color rosa, el nuevo parecía ser un gótico con fascinación por el negro. Pero, sin duda, lo que hizo que los ojos de Timmy se agrandaran y que un temblor atacará su espina dorsal fueron los dientes del sujeto. En vez de dientes que recordaban a un castor, los de este sujeto eran dos afiliados y brillantes colmillos que los labios no podían ocultar.

Un vampiro.

Un vampiro igual a él que usaba túnica y sombrero de copa.

— ¡Nega-Timmy! —gritó el joven totalmente asustado al reconocer a su otro yo malvado en su cama.

Del susto se cayó de la cama con un golpe sordo.

Con el grito el vampiro nombrado y la familia mágica de la pecera despertaron.

Los hados salieron a ver que era lo que sus dos ahijados hacían. Mientras, Nega-Timmy se abalanzó encima de Timmy, una sonrisa macabra dividía su rostro.

— Buenos días, hermanito gemelo.

* * *

 **Espero que os gustara este primer capítulo.**

 **¡Nos vemos! :)**


	2. Mi hermano gemelo vampiro

**¡Hola!**

 **Aquí vengo con el segundo capítulo. Espero que este también os guste :)**

* * *

 **\- ANTI-PASIÓN -**

 _ **Mi Hermano Gemelo Vampiro**_

* * *

Timmy se levantó del suelo procesando las palabras de su otro yo. Tenía el trasero dolorido por la caída, sin embargo se resistió a sobarselo, ya que se vería totalmente patético.

Notó la mirada de Nega-Timmy clavada en la suya de forma burlesca. Tragó saliva. Recordaba que los ojos de su contraparte eran tan rojos como la sangre, sin embargo ahora lucían rosas. ¿Cuando fue la última vez que bebió sangre? Ciertamente se le veía un tanto desmejorado, pero eso le traía al fresco. O al menos creía que así era, entonces ¿por qué tenía tantas ganas de correr hacía a él y echarle una mano?

Instintivamente se llevó las dos manos a la yugular. No notaba signos de mordidas de vampiro y prefería que siguiera siendo así.

Le había llamado "hermanito gemelo". Oh, no ¡no! ¡NO!

— ¡Me arrepiento! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Incluso los irises azules de sus ojos temblaban— ¡Deseo ser hijo único!

Nega-Timmy hizó una mueca ante eso. Cuando los tres hados estaban por cumplir el vampiro hizó algo que dejó a su contraparte buena con la boca abierta.

— Deseo que no cumplan su deseo —dijó como si nada.

Para cuando las varitas y el sonajero-varita chocaron y el polvo se había disipado, tan solo el deseo de Nega-Timmy se había cumplido.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó casí sin aliento. Miró a sus padrinos mientras señalaba a su supuesto gemelo— ¿Por qué le concedeis deseos a este?

Se notaba lo muy irritado que estaba y lo perdido que se sentía.

— Lo sentimos, Timmy. Pero... —comenzó Wanda.

— ...Él también es nuestro ahijado —terminó Cosmo feliz.

El hado verde uso su magia para flechas de luces de neón que señalaban al vampiro. Encima de él, la palabra "Ahijado" era tan grande y brillante que Timmy tuvo que apartar la vista llorandole un tanto los ojos.

— No es posible —se quejó infantilmente—, no, no es posible. ¿Dos ahijados? Eso debe de ir contra las reglas.

— Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, Turner —la voz de Jorgen von Strangulen retumbo por todo el cuarto poniendo a los cinco presentes en estado de alerta.

Cosmo y Wanda se abrazaron mutuamente llorando y temblando. No hacían más que repetir "Jorgen llega, Jorgen llega" como si fuera lo peor del mundo.

Nega-Timmy se pusó delante de Timmy en posición de defensa, lo que hizó que el humano se quedará mirando a la nuca de su nuevo hermano un tanto sorprendido por el gesto.

Poof utilizó su magia para hacer aparecer una tumbona y disfrutar del espectáculo más comodo.

Un trueno invisible retumbo cuando una varita exageradamente grande hizó una brecha en el espacio de la que apareció el hado más fuerte de todo Mundo Mágico, acompañado por el ladrillo que era el libro de reglas, justo delante de los dos Timmy's. Los colmillos del vampiro se hicieron más grandes y estaba a punto de lanzarse contra el gigante de músculos que era Jorgen, pero Timmy se abalanzó sobre él, deteneniendole. No supo si para proteger al hado o a su parte malvada.

Jorgen hizó como que no se había dado cuenta del intento de asesinato a su persona.

— Timmy y Nega-Timmy Turner —saludó con cara de pocos amigos—. Si me ascendieran cada vez que os metéis en problemas sería el amo Supremo del Universo Mágico.

— ¿Y eso nos interesa por qué...?

Nega-Timmy no aguantaba a Jorgen, nunca.

Ambos adolescentes se levantaron del suelo, pero el músculo seguía mirando fijamente hacía abajo. Claro, él veía a dos niños de diez años donde, en realidad, había dos chicos de diecisiete.

— Pues es a tí, Timothy, a quién más debería importarte —Nega-Timmy se rió por lo bajó. Hacía ya años que había pedido que se le llamará Timothy en vez de Nega-Timmy... en la prisión del Anti-Mundo—. Ya que estás de nuevo libre tras haber cumplido tu condena. Pero el Consejo Mágico simplemente no se fía de tí, por lo cual has de llevar esto.

Apuntó su exageradamente grande varita hacía él y su magia le dió de lleno. En un instante el look de Timothy cambió, siendo igual al que usaba Timmy, solo que el sueter y las deportivas eran negras en vez de rosas. Su sombrero de copa había sido cambiado por una gorra igual a la de su otro yo pero en gris. Los ojos rojos (o rosas) estaban ocultos tras unas lentillas de color azul y el aspecto de sus colmillos y orejas puntiagudas había cambiado hasta parecer de plástico. Los humanos no sentirán miedo si están seguros de que son falsos.

— ¡¿Pero qué mierda?! —exclamó Timothy— ¡Devuelveme mi anterior ropa, inepto!

— ¿La querías? —Jorgen fingió un puchero— Que pena, porque ya no existe. Y las armas que llevabas escondidas en ella tampoco.

Timothy frunció el ceño hastiado. Ya le cogería el cuello por banda, ya.

— En cuanto a tí, Turner —se dirigió a Timmy, que observaba atentamente el cambio de Nega-Timmy con la boca ligeramente abierta, y le mostró el libro de reglas—. Ningún padrino puede tener más de un ahijado a la vez. Sería una catástrofe, además de un lio, para el padrino en cuestión. Pero teniendo en cuenta de que este delincuente eres tú como villano contáis como una sola persona a pesar de que ahora tenéis cuerpos diferentes.

Timmy vió el libro abierto con expresión de terror.

— Mamá... tengo miedo —susurró y tan solo él pudó escucharlo.

— En el caso de gemelos se le proporcionan padrinos distintos a cada uno... —Jorgen siguió hablando— Pero en el caso de este solo Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda y Foop serían aptos para ser sus padrinos mágicos. Y el Consejo no puede ni quiere permitir que salgan de prisión. Imagina lo que harían esos cuatro juntos en libertad. ¡Destruirian Mundo Mágico en un santiamén!

— Sí —Timothy se dió cuenta de que eso era verdad con expresión soñadora. Trataría de liberar a los Anti-Hados de la mala suerte cuanto antes. Se acercaba el día de los Inocentes de todas formas, sería el momento perfecto.

El músculoso hado miró a Timothy a los ojos (o al menos lo intentó) con expresión sería.

— No te creas que ahora puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana, jovencito —lo señaló—. Esa ropa que llevas tiene un sensor incorporado que se adhiere a tu cuerpo por un tiempo que no necesitas saber. Si te separas de Turner o de vuestros padrinos durante un tiempo sospechosamente largo serás llevado a prisión de nuevo sin miramientos. Solo hasta que estes totalmente rehabilitado.

Timothy lució una sonrisa falsa mientras pasaba los brazos por el cuello de su contraparte, el cual se quedó estático ante el contacto.

— ¡Sin problemas, musculitos! Adooooooro a mi hermano mayor.

— Tks —hizó una mueca. Nunca entendería a los gemelos. Nunca—. Entonces, ya avisados, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer... —se quedó un momento mirando a Timmy y luego a Cosmo y Wanda que seguían temblando abrazados— ¿No crece este crío? Ya me estoy hartando de sus dientes de castor.

Fue instantáneo. Timothy metió la mano debajo de las mantas de la cama y saco un arma lo más rápido que pudo. Presentía que Jorgen le daría el cambiazo a su ropa, por lo que cambió su arsenal de sitio. Disparó sin ni siquiera pensarlo al careto de von Strangulen por faltarle al respeto de esa forma a su hermano. Pero el hado ya no estaba, el rayo de plasma que Timothy disparó dió de lleno a la puerta en su lugar.

— ¡Ey! —Poof no pudó evitar quejarse— Arreglé esa puerta justamente ayer.

Fue a regañadientes a arreglarla de nuevo. La re-hizó blindada, para que fuera más difícil destrozarla.

El autor del siniestro bufó. Dejó el arma a un lado y se quitó las absurdas lentillas de color arrojandolas a cualquier parte. También habría querido quitarse la ropa, pero sería exagerar demasiado.

— Siete años de prisión solo porque intenté hundir esa isla de los... —se cortó antes de decir una indecencia— Los del Consejo están locos —se fijó en las caras con las que lo miraban los otros cuatro— ¿Qué? Se llama Isla de los Deseos Eliminados. ¿Quién mierda quiere ser un deseo eliminado?

— Yo no —contestó Poof muy seguro de ello.

— Yo depende —dijó Cosmo— ¿Dan mermelada?

Su pregunta no fue contestada.

— Será mejor que me deshaga de estos trastos —Wanda dijó refiriendose al gran arsenal de armas de Nega-Timmy.

Con su magia los elevó, a cada cual más grande, por el aire.

Cosmo se volvió un saco y todo el armamento entró dentro de él. Después de volver a su forma original de hado no había rastro de nada.

Sin embargo, a Nega-Timmy no le importó. Tenía muchas más.

De momento solo tenía ojos para el asustadizo de Timmy que se estaba distanciando cada vez más de él y lo miraba con los ojos como platos intentando procesar todo. Hasta que chocó con la pared.

— Yo... —quisó decir algo, pero ni tan siquiera sabía que— Tú...

— Tú, yo —repitió Nega-Timmy con voz burlona acercándose a su temerosa contraparte—. Somos hermanos, Timmy. ¡Compartimos útero por nueve meses! —posó una mano amistosa en su hombro— ¿Es que ya no me recuerdas? ¿No confías en mi?

El joven pensó un momento lo dicho. ¿Recordar? ¿Confiar?

La mano de su contraparte tenía un tacto frío, normal siendo un vampiro, pero había algo más. Una especie de calor y confort que solo ambos podían notar al tener contacto. Como si una parte de ellos les hubiera sido arrebatada y juntos volvieran a sentirse completos. Pues claro, eran la parte buena y la mala de una sola persona.

— Recuerdo que eres parte de mi —aseguró con una sonrisa—. ¿Y quién no iba a confiar en uno mismo?

Ambos rieron como si eso fuera gracioso. Afuera comenzaba a amanecer, prometiendo un nuevo día a los gemelos Turner.

— Bien, ya que el señor musculos de algodón de azúcar me ha vestido, aprovecharé para bajar a tomar un bocado.

— ¿Mermelada? —a Cosmo le brillaron los ojos.

— Yo pensaba en un buen trozo de carne con sangre de cerdo pero no veo porque no.

— ¡Te acompaño, nuevo Timmy!

Y así, Cosmo y Timothy desaparecieron con un poof para aterrizar en la cocina. Dejando a un Timmy con pijama rosa puesto y Wanda que le instaba que debía tomar una ducha antes de ir al instituto. El joven deseó que los utensilios de baño le limpiaran solos sin necesidad de ser manipulados. De alguna forma se sentía bago para hacer algo tan fácil, pero estaba de acuerdo con su madrina de que un poco de agua le ayudaría a ordenar sus ideas. Así que, a partir de hoy, ya no era hijo único y tenía que compartir padrinos. Bueno, podría vivir perfectamente ochenta años más.

Poof, por su parte, se había echado a dormir dentro del castillo de la pecera. Los bebés debían dormir mucho y lo habían despertado antes de tiempo.

Para cuando bajó a la cocina, vió a sus padres sentados a la mesa deborando cada uno un cuenco de cereales como si fueran animales sin educación. A su lado, Timothy no prestaba atención a ese hecho y se encargaba de un plato de ternera humeante que chisporroteaba sangre de vez en cuando. Seguramente se lo pidió a Cosmo como deseo. El hado hacía de paquete de servilletas está vez. Wanda no tardó en unirse a él en forma de mantel rosa sustituyendo al anterior. Todo era como siempre y sus padres no estaban sorprendidos de tener ahora dos hijos en vez de uno. Lo que, suponía, era bueno.

Tomó su propio cuenco de cereales y se sentó al lado de Timothy. Ambos hermanos juntaron inconscientemente sus sillas.

Fue en ese momento cuando Timmy recordó algo.

— Antes dijiste que yo era tu hermano mayor, ¿verdad?

Nega-Timmy asintió antes de tragar el bocado que tenía en la boca.

— Yo nací por un deseo tuyo, así que soy menor que tú —contestó mirandole con sus ojos de nuevo rojo brillante. No le preocupaba que sus padres les escucharan, nunca atendían—. Pero no te hagas ilusiones por ello.

— Oh —Timmy comprendió el punto. Así que él había nacido primero, el mayor. Eso no le importaría si no fuera porque era él el que tenía que ser protegido por Nega-Timmy, su hermano menor, porque eso era lo que había deseado. Se preguntó si realmente su contraparte malvada le protegeria. Luego recordó el comentario de Jorgen y la pistola de rayos láser y se convenció de que sí.

— Que hijos tan lindos tenemos —le comentó Mamá a Papá cuando el autobús llegó para recoger a los gemelos.

— Sí —concedió papá—. Pero antes de despertar esta mañana no recordaba que tuviéramos dos.

— Jajaja. Que despistado eres, querido —aseguró Mamá, no queriendo admitir que a ella también le había pasado lo mismo.

Sin embargo, tenían algún que otro recuerdo borroso de su hijo de cabello negro. Algo que tenía que ver con derrumbar la casa de Dinquellberg. Solo eso había hecho que Nega-Timmy fuera el favorito de Papá. Pero no se lo digáis.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero que os gustara.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	3. ¡Mi hermano es un peligro!

**—** **ANTI-PASIÓN —**

 _ **¡Mi Hermano Es Un Peligro!**_

* * *

Era viernes por la mañana, un hecho que se notaba en cada esquina del autobús escolar, lleno de bullicio.

Dimmsdale había entrado en Diciembre y las vacaciones de Navidad estaban por llegar. Los adolescentes normales y corrientes estaban que tiraban cohetes. Pronto el instituto iba a terminar, pena que por poco tiempo, pero no pensaban en esa parte mala, no todavía.

En fin, que todo el mundo estaba ocupado y nadie se fijó en los gemelos Turner y que uno llevaba una mochila rosa y el otro verde. Ni tan siquiera se fijaron en que dichas mochilas tenían ojos y boca y podían hablar.

Tampoco nadie quería ver a la bicho raro de gafas y cabello negro sentada tras ellos. La cuál si que los miraba de vez en cuando, pero ellos ni enterados. Estaban demasiado ocupados viendo la nieve caer. Timmy pensaba que era hermoso, pero como lo veía todos lo años no quería ponerse en evidencia. Nega-Timmy solo pensaba que había tenido suerte. Cualquiera podía resbalarse y causar un buen estropicio.

Mientras, la joven Tootie esta vez no apartaba la mirada de ellos. Eran tan lindos, los quería tanto. Pero sabía que no era correcto. ¡Solo se puedes amar a una persona! Pero no podía decidir cual de los dos era el mejor para ella.

Teniendo en cuenta que el otro sería su cuñado, debía hacer una buena elección... Eso si llegaba a tener la gran suerte de que uno se fijara en ella, claro. De verdad se sentiría muy feliz.

La joven agarró más fuerte el lápiz que tenía entre las manos. ¿Cuanto había escrito sobre ellos en su diario con ese lápiz? ¿Cuánto los había dibujado? Sobre los extraordinarios gemelos que hasta compartían nombre y que le habían robado el corazón.

Hoy intentaría de nuevo hablar con ellos, cuanto antes.

El autobús llegó a destino. Al salir Timothy, que llevaba la "mochila" verde, fue el primero en bajar de un salto y tenderle una mano a su hermano. Ojos azules lo miraron extrañados.

— Está resbaladizo —explicó.

Timmy aun tuvo que pensarlo un poco. ¿Darle la mano y arriesgarse a sentir de nuevo esa extraña no tan extraña conexión? o ¿saltar y arriesgarse a caer de boca?

Estaba por hacer lo segundo cuando Timothy perdió la paciencia y le tomó la mano. Mecánicamente Timmy la apretó y saltó al suelo nevado.

— Menos mal, chico —Nega-Timmy rió—. Un poco más y habríamos parecido gays.

En consecuencia a sus palabras, el "mayor" se sonrojó ligeramente, se deshizo del agarre del vampiro y continuó con Wanda a la entrada de la institución sin decir palabra. Detrás de él, Timothy le veía sin entender.

— ¿Siempre suele ser así de raro? —le preguntó a Cosmo.

— ¡Mi mamá decía que había mucho de raro en mi! —le contestó el hado en su propio mundo.

El gemelo "menor" rodó los ojos y después aceleró el paso hasta encontrarse con Timmy en la entrada.

— Se supone que eres un vampiro —el chico vestido de risa cortó el silencio entre ambos mientras caminaban por los pasillos— ¿no deberías estar quemandote al sol?

Su contra parte rió tanto que todos con un poco de sentido común se alejaron unos pasos de él.

— No es que hoy sea un día de playa precisamente —le contestó por fin otorgándole una sonrisa sincera donde sus colmillos eran protagonistas. Timmy sintió su estomago retorcerse mientras sus mejillas volvían a tornarse en su color favorito, y no por el frío—. ¡Oh, vamos, hermano! Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que yo no soy un vampiro corriente.

Tenía razón. Nega-Timmy no era débil ante los rayos del sol, las estacas en su corazón podían ser arrancadas fácilmente y su herida sanaría con nada de tiempo. Los ajos simplemente le daban asco. ¿Para él era imposible entrar en casa ajena sin permiso o en una iglesia? ¡Ja, por favor! No debía, pero podía. Claro que podía.

Él era la versión en vida de lo que Timmy creía más malvado que cualquier otra cosa a los diez años (aparte de Vicky): un vampiro sin puntos débiles.

Todos los sentidos de supervivencia del chico con dientes de castor le gritaban a la vez que había cometido un gran error al pedir un gemelo. Pero una voz dentro de si mismo los calló a todos a la vez.

"Él no me hará daño, no a mi" —pensaba y estaba muy convencido de ello.

Iba a decir eso mismo en voz alta, pero por suerte o por desgracia una voz femenina bastante chillona le interrumpió.

— ¡TIMMY! ¡NEGA-TIMMY!

Los nombrados dieron la vuelta para encontrarse de frente con una joven friki de cabello negro recogido en una coleta y extravagantes gafas corriendo hacía ellos.

— ¡Tootie! —no pudo evitar gritar Timmy horrorizado. Agarró el brazo de su hermano dispuesto a llevárselo lejos de esa acosadora— ¡Tenemos que huir!

Pero Nega-Timmy clavó los talones de sus pies en el suelo, negándose a moverse. Timmy lo miró entre extrañado y asustado.

— Está controlado —le aseguró su contraparte mientras se soltaba de su agarre y le daba un corto abrazo, lo que dejó al chico sin palabras para rebatir a su parte malvada mientras éste se acercaba a la joven.

Como y Wanda tomaron su forma original para no perderse nada, quedándose a una prudente distancia al lado de Timmy.

El vampiro le dedicó una sonrisa sardónica a la joven, lo que le hizo que está se quedara quieta a su lado con sus ojos habiéndose transformado en corazones.

— ¡H-hola, Nega-Timmy!

No podía creer que el malo de los gemelos se hubiera acercado a ella.

— ¡Tootie! ¿De verdad eres tú? —él fingió completa sorpresa mientras sonreía de medio lado— Jamás te habría reconocido si no fuera por esa voz tan linda. ¡Estás hermosa!

La joven se sonrojó fuertemente mientras que Timmy abría la boca hasta el suelo. ¡¿Qué se creía su contra parte que estaba haciendo?!

— ¿Está tirándole los trastos? —no pudo evitar preguntarle a sus padrinos.

sin darse cuenta un tinte de celos se notaba en su voz.

— ¿Trastos? ¡Yo fui campeón mundial de tirarle trastos a las chicas! —exclamó Cosmo.

Un montón de trastos inservibles rodearon al hado verde, quien ni corto ni perezoso comenzó a lanzarlos a la cabeza de su esposa.

Wanda los interceptó todos con su varita y los hizo desaparecer.

— Sinceramente —contestó el hada rosa como si nada—, lo dudo mucho.

Mientras, incosciente de la situación, Timothy seguía moviendo los hilos.

— ¿Lo dices de verdad? —Tootie se estaba derritiendo más rápido que un helado al sol.

— Sí —el vampiro se acercó más a la cara de la joven— ¿y sabes que más es verdad? Que soy muy, muy, muy sobre protector. Por lo que sería una auténtica pena que me viera obligado a partir esa hermosa cara con mi puño porque _alguien_ está obsesionada con acercarse a _mi_ hermano más de la cuenta. ¿Lo has entendido? —insistió con una voz melosa que contrastaba con lo que decía.

—Cr-creo que sí —contestó la joven, esta vez un tanto asustada pero aun embobada con la cercanía del guapo joven.

— Bien —contestó y la besó en la mejilla para hacer que ella se olvidara de la amenaza—. No lo olvides.

Detrás de él, Tootie se desmayó rodeada de corazones flotantes.

— Te dije que estaba controlado —le aseguró a Timmy mientras lo arrastraba a la primera clase.

Porque, sinceramente, el gemelo "mayor" se había quedado helado y Wanda estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de apoyar la idea de su marido.

— Timmy —susurró en el oído del nombrado—, ¿no crees que el deseo se está llendo de las manos? Deberías deshacerlo.

El joven pareció volver a la realidad.

— ¿Qué dices? ¡No! Gracias a él me he librado de Tootie.

Wanda comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Miró a su marido como pidiendo ayuda, pero este ya no estaba. Volvió a transformarse en la mochila de Timothy.

— Esto está mal, muy mal —susurró para si misma.

Mientras, imperceptiblemente, Nega-Timmy dibujó una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

* * *

Aparte de que todas las personas con cabeza quieran alejarse de ti, lo malo de ser un alumno nuevo que llega tras pasarse siete años en la cárcel, sobretodo gracias al efecto de la magia, es que nadie se espera tu aparición.

Por eso esa mañana los gemelos Turner tuvieron que compartir pupitre y silla. Era algo, obviamente, incómodo... o se supone que tendría que serlo, sin embargo nadie advirtió a Timmy de la tibia y relajante onda de calor que invadió su cuerpo ante el contacto constante con su yo malvado. A primeras horas ya estaba cabeceando. Durante unos segundos usaba el hombro de su hermano como almohada, cuando Timothy notaba que se estaba quedando dormido o que el profesor de turno miraba hacía ellos lo zarandeaba hasta que volvía a despejarse por unos segundos. Suerte la de estar sentados en última fila.

No fue hasta que sonó el timbre de la última hora que alguien se atrevió a hablarles. Ese fue A.J, sentado en primera fila como estudiante prodigio que era, se levantó y caminó hacía ellos.

— ¡Hey, Timmy y hermano! —les llamó la atención— Mis padres me compraron el último Street Zombie War en 4D por mis buenas notas. ¿Vienen está tarde a jugarlo a mi casa con Cheester y conmigo?

Al joven amante del color rosa le brillaron los ojos casi al instante. Su contra parte solo fruncio un poco los labios en cierta molestia que trató ocultar, decidiendo no dar respuesta.

Conocía a ese joven de piel morena, era amigo de su hermano, por lo cual que decidiera su hermano.

— ¡¿El Street Zombie War en 4D?! —Timmy estaba que no se lo creía— ¡Por supuesto iremos!

Pero fue justo en el momento en el que respondió en plural que se dio cuenta de que no podía decidir eso solo. Miró a su nuevo gemelo casi de refilón.

— Es decir, si tú quieres, claro —añadió en un tono de voz que equivalía a lo mismo que tirarse al suelo ante él y suplicar "¡por fa, por fa, por fa!" hasta perder el aliento.

Timothy se echó a Cosmo-mochila a la espalda antes de responder. Perfectamente podría haber contestado "me da igual", pero no era así. De hecho, le parecía completamente estúpido que toda esa tecnología se usará para perder el tiempo en un maldito pasatiempo sin sentido. Pero ¿realmente tenía opción? Jorgen se lo dijo. No podía estar en un lugar diferente al de Como y Wanda y por supuesto ellos no van a dejar atrás a su tan amado Timmy.

— Así que, ¿zombies? No niego que matar sea un pasatiempo divertido —terminó comentando como si nada—. Pero tener que liquidar a gente que ya estaba muerta lo considero, como mínimo, irritante. Sobretodo si no son reales.

A.J se quedó a cuadros, Timmy comenzó a sudar la gota gorda.

— Con que... ¿eso es un no, err...?

— Timothy —le terminó dando su nombre, pues él le estaba dando bastante pena—. Y para mi si es un no, pero mi hermano quiere jugar y yo no puedo separarme de él. Así que es estúpido preguntarme.

Timmy comenzó a jugar con sus manos y miraba al suelo avergonzado. En su odio escuchó como Wanda le susurraba "¿ves? Te lo dije".

— Tío, ¿pero se puede saber de dónde saliste? —cuestionó A.J saliendo del aula.

— De la cárcel del mismo infierno, trate de hundir una isla que no valía para nada. Hay gente que no tiene sentido del humor.

— A.J, eso no es... —comenzó a decir Timmy, asustado por todo lo que su contraparte malvada le estaba contando.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el chico sobresaliente comenzó a reír como foca.

— ¡Tío, realmente tienes gracia! —comentó secandose las lágrimas de la risa— ¿Donde lo tenías escondido, Timmy? Me encantará recibirte en mi casa, Timothy. ¡Ah, y lleva ese disfraz de vampiro! A Cheester le van a encantar tus ojos rojos. ¡Si hasta parecen reales! Pero no lo son, claro, porque eso es una imposibilidad biológica —de nuevo el chico sacaba a relucir su extrema inteligencia— En fin, ¡nos vemos en la tarde!

Y sin más se fue. Hermanos y padrinos, los cuatro, se quedaron solos por los pasillos. Nega-Timmy no tardó en poner una mueca de desagrado.

— ¿Qué mis ojos no son reales? ¡Ese desgraciado! ¿Qué clase de problema tiene tu amigo?

Timmy abrió la boca para contestar, pero Wanda fue más rápida que él.

— ¡El problema lo tienes tú! —exclamó el hada madrina, en la espalda de Timmy.

— ¡Wanda! —exclamó el chico de dientes de castor, horrorizado.

— ¡Calla, Timmy! Se merece una buena reprimenda —aseguró, sin embargo el vampiro no se veía muy afectado por eso—. ¡No puedes hablarle a chicos sin padrinos mágicos sobre Mundo Mágico! ¡Mucho menos del Anti-Mundo! No lo entenderían. ¡Y de entenderlo nos habrías metido en un buen lío! Tenemos suerte de que Crocker no esté rondando, porque de haberte escuchado...

— ¡Reinaria el caos! ¡Todos pedirían deseos sin parar! ¡Los hados no darían a basto y al final morirían por cansancio y todos lloraríamos mucho y bla, bla, bla! —interrumpió el joven vampiro burlándose del que sería un grave problema. Wanda calló, limitándose a mirarle con enfado— Para sermones ya me bastaba con el finolis ingles de Anti-Cosmo como para que ahora sigas tú, rosita.

— ¡Rosita! —estalló Wanda— ¡Un poco más de respeto, niño! ¿Con quién piensas que hablas? Si no fuese por mi, tú seguirias encerrado en el Anti-Mundo. Si piensas que yo soy tan estúpida como lo es Anti-Wanda estás muy equivocado.

— Esto, chicos... —trató de pararlos Timmy.

— ¡Eh! ¡Mucho cuidado con lo que dices de mi madrina! —se cabreó el joven vampiro.

— ¡Chicos!

— Solo digo lo que todos saben: que es más tonta que una mula.

— ¡Cosmo, diles algo!

— ¡Bambú! —exclamó el hado padrino, diciendo algo.

Por lo feliz que estaba se notaba que se encontraba en Narnia y no se daba cuenta de la situación.

— ¿Alguna vez te fijaste en tu marido? No es precisamente un premio Novel.

— ¡PARAD DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, JODER!

Timmy ya perdió la paciencia. Tanto Wanda como Nega-Timmy callaron, profundamente sorprendidos por las palabras soeces del chico vestido de rosa.

— No me miréis así, vosotros lo buscasteis —comentó ya mucho más calmado—. Ahora que tengo vuestra atención... perdimos el autobús.

Señaló a la parada escolar, vacía. Sin embargo, se avecinaban problemas mayores que la posibilidad de llegar tarde a casa.

— ¿Pero mira qué tenemos aquí? —exclamó la horrenda voz de Francis— Pirado Turner se consiguió un doble, como si no fuera suficiente con uno solo.

El joven nombrado fue víctima de un escalofrío mientras se daba la vuelta para encarar al armario vestido de negro que era Francis.

— H-h-hola, ¿qué tal, Francis?

— Pues ahora que lo preguntas, Turner, me olvide los guantes en mi casa. ¡Que despistado soy, con el frío que hace! —entonces, repentinamente, tomó al joven más bajo del abrigo y con solo un brazo lo levantó en el aire sin problemas, mientras que le amenazaba con el otro— Supongo que no te importara que me caliente los puños con tu cara, ¿verdad?

El chico instintivamente cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe.

— Va a ser mejor que dejes a mi hermano de nuevo donde estaba a la de ya —interrumpió Timothy, su voz peligrosamente monótona—. Mejor para ti, claro, no para mi. A mi me encanta partirle la cara a idiotas como tú.

¡Oh, claro! Se había asustado tanto que se había olvidado por un momento de la razón de la presencia de Nega-Timmy.

Francis se quedó mirando al gemelo vestido de negro como quien mira una mosca especialmente molesta.

— ¿Hermano? —preguntó, después se echó a reir, con Timmy aún elevado en el aire— No me jodas, mocoso, si eres tan palillo como este esperpento. ¿Qué piensas que puedes hacer contra mi?

— Dije: dejale donde estaba —su voz monocorde se volvió gutural. Su ceño se frunció, sus colmillos se agrandarón tres centímetros y sus ojos rojos brillaron con peligrosidad.

— ¿Pero qué co...? —susurró el matón realmente sorprendido por eso. Pero luego volvió a reírse como el retrasado que era— Bonitos efectos especiales, palillo, pero conmigo no te sirven. ¡Que coño! —exclamó de repente, animado, dejando a Timmy en el suelo y haciéndose sonar los nudillos, para amenazar— Por una vez voy a cambiar de juguete. Veamos si las cortadas te quedan tan bien como a tu hermano.

Timothy no esperó más, con su rapidez sobrenatural se abalanzó sobre Francis, quien siendo mucho más alto que él, se calló directo al suelo nevado por el peso del "palillo". Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse de la sorpresa, el vampiro le presionó la nuca contra el suelo, no lo suficientemente como para fracturarle el cuello, sería aburrido matarle ahora, y seguidamente la cabeza para obligarle a tragar nieve.

Lo mantuvo así por unos treinta segundos, hasta que lo jaló del pelo sucio y subió su cabeza de manera brusca para su cuello dañado. Francis no tardo en escupir la nieve de su boca.

— Dios, tío, ¡para ya! —suplicó el matón.

Tan asustado estaba ya, que a la nariz del vampiro llegó el mal olor de la orina.

— Tks. Debilucho de poca monta. Me das asco.

Sin esfuerzo lo arrastró hasta el borde de la acera. Timmy y los padrinos lo contemplaban todo en estado de shock.

— ¿Qué mierda vas a hacer tío? —Francis trató que no se notase en temblor en su voz.

Timothy sonrió de manera puramente macabra que le heló la sangre al más grande.

— Cuando dije que me encantaba partirle la cara a idiotas como tú, lo decía en sentido literal. Además —acercó sus colmillos al cuello del otro chico—, tengo sed.

Y sin más estampó el rostro de Francis contra la acera. La sangre no tardó en brotar, manchando la nieve.


	4. Quien nace malvado, acepta ser malvado

**— ANTI-PASIÓN —**

 ** _Quien nace malvado, acepta ser malvado_**

* * *

Los ojos de Timmy se abrieron enormes ante la escena a la vez que se llevó una mano a la boca, que amenazaba con expulsar su almuerzo.

Ver cosas así en el mundo real no se comparaba en nada a los videojuegos, era mucho más asqueroso y ni siquiera quería imaginarse el dolor que estaba sintiendo Francis. De repente recordó porque había deseado en su momento deshacerse de Nega-Timmy y volver a ser el de siempre... solo que nunca había vuelto a ser el de siempre tras eso.

Los alaridos de Francis, cada vez a mayores octavas, hizo a Timothy sonreír complacido, desde los diez años, toda su existencia, que había sido privado de tan hermoso sonido.

— Grita cuanto quieras, cuanto más lo hagas, menos tardaras en morir —dijo relamiéndose los labios, mientras disfrutaba del sonido de la piel del bravucón desgarrándose poco a poco, en una macabra sonrisa aun peor que la del Joker.

Timothy giro entonces la mirada, sabiéndose el vencedor, y le sonrió a su gemelo... pero sus labios se convirtieron en una fina línea cuando observó a Timmy doblado, con la piel verde y saliendo huyendo del lugar y se internó de nuevo en el instinto, Wanda ordenándole a su esposo que le siguiera. No hacía falta ser un genio malvado como él como para saber que su gemelo se dirigía al baño de hombres a soltar el desayuno.

Mierda. Se había olvidado por un momento que ya no se encontraba en el Anti-Mundo, si no en la Tierra, se había dejado llevar.

Apretó los puños en frustración, su mejor obra en siete años, ahora tendría que deshacerla. Al maldito bravucón solo le quedaban unos segundos.

— Deseo que se cure —farfulló el vampiro, casi como si le doliera decirlo.

Con un "Poof" de varita, Francis quedó como nuevo como si no hubiera pasado nada y la sangre en la nieve y la acera había desaparecido por completo.

El bravucón observó al nuevo Turner, aterrado, sobretodo sus penetrantes ojos rojos llenos de odio y sus colmillos, afilados como cuchillos.

— Tienes suerte de que este en periodo de prueba, escoria humana —Francis se encogió ante la voz de ultratumba, era obvió que jamás olvidaría ese día. Entonces, Timothy sonrió con burla—. Bu~~

Ante la burda y muy estúpida imitación de Nega-Timmy de un fantasma, Francis salió corriendo con los pantalones meados y gritando "¡vampiro, vampiro, vampiro!" hasta el final de la calle, donde se le perdió de vista.

— ¡Eso es! ¡Corre, cobarde, corre, ve a llorarle a tu mamaíta!

Timothy prácticamente se partía de la risa, incluso acabó cayendo de espaldas en la nieve y, de ser biológicamente capaz de llorar, tendría los ojos empapados por la risa. En la cárcel casi había olvidado lo bien que sentaba hacer estas cosas, sobretodo a los malditos que se lo merecían. Jamás en la vida se atrevería a acercarse a su contraparte buena, eso era seguro.

— Oh, sí, muy gracioso, en serio —la voz en reproche de Wanda hizo que dejase de reír y observó fijamente a los ojos rosas del hada buena, quien le miraba como si fuese un niño que acaba de cometer una simple travesura y no un monstruo que casi mataba a Francis. Desde el suelo, Timothy le devolvió una mirada desafiante cuando Wanda hizo aparecer en el aire un teléfono fijo en detalles violetas y azules eléctricos: el teléfono que conectaba con la prisión del Anti-Mundo—. ¿Quieres que provemos a ver si Anti-Cosmo también se ríe en cuanto le cuente tu insubordinación?

Timothy se sentó en la nieve.

— Adelante, él está en la cárcel, mientras que yo soy libre. ¿Qué va a hacerme? ¿Castigarme sin salir de mi celda por no ser el buen epítome de un caballero inglés? —el vampiro sonrió sardónico—. Oh, vaya, pero si ya no tengo celda, que pena~~~

Wanda prácticamente ardía en furia.

— Jorgen puede devolverte al agujero del que saliste —retó.

— ¡Wanda, menuda manera tan horrible de hablar de tu ahijado! —rebatió Nega-Timmy, la voz en burla.

La pequeña mujer prácticamente se tiró de sus cabellos rosados. ¿Poderoso asesino? ¡De eso nada! La única vez que el vampiro se había escapado por su propio pié la prisión de Alta Seguridad (alguien debería comprobar que demonios era lo que los hados entendían por Alta Seguridad) y había matado, los carceleros le habían obligado a ello, dejándole una semana entera sin comida. Por supuesto el vampiro puberto se había cegado por completo ante el hambre y no había recobrado de nuevo el sentido hasta que se había saciado de la sangre pura de las vírgenes que yacían muertas a sus pies. Hasta él mismo se asustó en ese momento en una primera instancia, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza beber sangre directamente desde la fuente, era algo que incluso él veía horrible. Pero no le había quedado otra opción.

Por eso el conveniente juicio había fallado en su favor, cuando el juez declaró que el chico estaba en todo su derecho de hacer algo así, como depredador de humanos que era por naturaleza (¿acaso no mataban los humanos animales para alimentarse? Pues eso había sido lo mismo) y habían quitado meses a su condena por las molestias, mientras que los carceleros encargados de su custodia perdieron el empleo por abuso de poder y experimentar con un menor algo tan horrible como la hambruna, solo para su propia diversión. Eso si que estaba penado en Mundo Mágico y se castigaba severamente... Aunque Nega-Timmy había tenido la molesta sensación de que Anti-Cosmo había sobornado al juez... (Maldito, ¿esperaba que le diera las gracias? Nadie le había pedido involucrarse)

Fuera como fuera, esa había sido la única vez que el joven había pasado realmente la línea y aunque eso le había dado fama de monstruo, Timothy no era otra cosa más allá que otro adolescente rebelde contra el mundo... Uno que además era un vampiro indestructible, pero oye, ni qué él hubiera pedido serlo. Aun así, Wanda detestaba a los rebeldes insubordinados. Si no podía hacer que Timmy deshiciera el deseo, al menos pondría al chico en cintura.

— No uses el nombre de mi ahijado para tus bromas, señorito —le pulsó el pecho con un dedo.

Nega-Timmy la apartó de un empujón ligero y se levantó.

— ¿Me lo vais a impedir tú y cuantas rositas más? —dijo con desdén— Por si lo has olvidado, _yo_ soy la otra mitad de tu ahijado. Echame la bronca a mi y en realidad se la estas echando a él.

Timothy rió ante la cara estupefacta de Wanda. No podía negarlo, años de ser olvidado por sus padres, maltratado por su niñera, acosado por Crocker, odiado por sus deseos revertidos, insultado por su rarezas... De no ser por ese deseo que separó de Timmy su esencia oscura de la pura, ahora sería su ahijado el rebelde insubordinado y no Timothy, quien ni siquiera existiría.

Muda por esa irrefutable verdad, Wanda se quedó estática en su lugar, mientras el joven vampiro se dirigía a desaparecer dentro de la institución. A Wanda no le quedó de otra más que desaparecer y volver a aparecer a su lado, la presencia de Timothy en el lugar era su culpa después de todo.

* * *

Vicky estaba enfadada, muy enfadada, mientras recorría a grandes zancadas la acera hacía la secundaria de Dimmsdale. Esa maldita de su hermana menor, ¿cómo se le ocurría no aparecerse por casa cuándo era ella quien tenía que vigilarla, en ausencia de sus padres?

— Ya verás cuando te ponga la mano encima, Tootie —mascullaba la peligrosa pelirroja para si misma.

Desde el otro extremo de la calle, vio a un joven armario de músculos correr hacía ella... El chico que ella reconoció como Francis, el bravucón que nunca dejaba al gusano de Turner ni a sol ni a sombra, la tomó sorpresivamente de los hombros y la zarandeó nervioso.

— ¿Qué haces aquí fuera, mujer loca? ¡Corre y refugiate en tu casa, hay un vampiro suelto! —le chilló cual niña asustada a su oído y después la soltó para largarse corriendo como había venido— ¡Dimmsdale es invadida por los vampiros! ¡Tapien las ventanas y puertas de sus hogares, haganse con provisiones de ajos, usen cuello alto, si es necesario huyan y dejen a los niños y a los perros atrás! ¡VAMPIROS, MAMÁ, VAMPIROS DE VERDAD!

Vicky ni tan siquiera tuvo tiempo de mandarlo a volar porque se había atrevido a tocarla, de hecho se había quedado tan sorprendida por la escenita del joven que le concedió el "honor" de quedarsele mirando hasta que desapareció calle abajo.

— Vampiros... —rumió Vicky, intentando que no se le saliera la risa floja— ¡Ja, y una mierda! Esto me suena a estupidez del gusano de Turner. No me puedo creer que alguien le crea, pobre iluso.

Y fingiendo que Francis le daba pena, siguió su camino, sin hacer caso del aviso del bravucón.

* * *

Tootie despertó sentada y apoyada sobre su cuaderno de bocetos. Se talló los ojos y se acomodó un poco mejor las gafas y la coleta que amarraba su cabello y miró a su alrededor. Se había quedado dormida en medio de la clase y nadie había tenido la decencia de despertarla. Solo unos gritos lo habían hecho y menos mal, porque si no vete tú a saber hasta cuanto habría dormido. Por cierto, ¿quién gritaba? ... ¡Bah, seguro no sería importante!

Observó el reloj de encima de la pizarra y el color se le fue del rostro.

— ¡Oh, no, perdí el autobús, Vicky va a matarme! —exclamó guardando todas sus cosas en la mochila en tiempo récord y saliendo de la clase corriendo... para volver un segundo después al mismo ritmo, acercarse a la mesa donde habían estado los gemelos Turner durante la mañana y aspirar el aroma a ellos que aun quedaba— Ah, hasta su olor es como un sueño~ —entonces volvió de vuelta a la realidad— ¡VICKY ME CORTARÁ LA CABEZA! —y volvió a salir corriendo, no quería provocar la ira de su hermana mayor.

Vicky llegó al lugar a la vez que divisó la coleta negra de su hermana menor romper el aire al salir como una exhalación del instituto. Tomó aire e inspiró el miedo que exhudaba la pelinegra. Ah, que bien sentaba ser temida por los que se supone que deberían amarte.

Como una pantera se acercó a su hermanita y la tomó del brazo muy fuerte, sin escapatoria. Lágrimas saltaron de los ojos de Tootie, que podría jurar que el monstruo de su hermana le iba a dislocar el hombro.

— Estúpida niña, me has hecho perderme el inicio de mi programa favorito por ti, incluso me topé con un loco por tu culpa —apretó más y Tootie tuvo que contener el llanto que comenzaba a empañar sus gafas.

— P-por favor, lo que tengas que hacer, h-hazlo rápido —suplicó la más joven de las dos.

— ¿Me pides clemencia, niña asquerosa? —le mandó una bofetada que le cruzó la cara a la pobre muchacha— ¡Eres igual de inútil que nuestros padres, no tienes ningún valor, morirás fichando en una esquina de los barrios bajos y...! ¡¿Quién es ese bomboncito?!

Los ojos de Vicky se transformaron en corazones mientras soltaba a su hermana y la dejaba caer en la nieve helada.

Tootie miró hacía donde su hermana lo hacía y se le fue la respiración en cuanto notó que era de Nega-Timmy de quien estaba hablando.

— ¡Nadie! —chilló, no quería que Vicky le intentase robar a una de sus posibilidades— No es nadie, solo un mindundi, como Timmy y yo.

— Sí que se parece al gusano, sí... —pero el gusano nunca habría tenido esos ojos que parecían desnudarte con solo mirarte, ni ese caminar tan seguro de si mismo, ni esa aura tan atrayente... Vicky sentía calentarse por momentos, hasta que el chico desapareció en el interior del lugar.

Tomó a su hermana del cuello y apretó, Tootie comenzó a boquear.

— Elige, me dices quien es o dejas de respirar.

Tootie se quedó callada y pateo unos momentos, solo para darse cuenta de que Vicky iba en serio.

— Ti... Ti... —intentó hablar, por lo que Vicky la soltó.

— ¿Y bien?

— Timothy Turner, el hermano gemelo ex convicto de Timmy.

Vicky arreboló los ojos, como solo ella sabía hacer.

— ¿El gusano tiene un hermano? ¿Cómo no me entere? —se quedó callada unos momentos como si sopesara algo y después miró hacía la entrada del instituto como si fuera una depredadora— Mío —declaró con una sonrisa felina, después vio a su hermana con cara asesina— Vete a casa, por una vez te libraste —Tootie, amando como amaba el digno arte de respirar, asintió y se fue de ahí tan rápido como Francis hacía unos momentos. La pelirroja se dirigió hacía el interior— Mami se va de caza~

* * *

Timothy estaba preocupado por causa de Timmy. Podía sentir sus dudas y su miedo a través de su conexión y eso era todo un peligro para él. Su situación actual, llevada a través de la inconsciencia de su contraparte, había sido una oportunidad que solo un idiota habría desaprovechado. Pero ni de broma podía dejar que Timmy deshiciera el deseo. Le había sucedido una vez, por todos los Anti-hados, deseaba que no sucediera otra.

— Hey, belleza~~ —no se esperaba para nada que una horrible pelirroja se tirará sobre él. ¿Qué demonios? Wanda se transformó en una muñequera justó a tiempo para que la humana no notase su presencia. Gracias por la ayuda, Hada Madrina— ¿Estas libre? Por qué yo si lo estoy y como ningún hombre me rechaza por supuesto que tú tampoco. Quedamos el viernes a las ocho, no hace falta ni que hables, ya sé donde vives.

Timothy se quitó a la latosa mujer de encima de un empeñon y la miró de abajo a arriba con veneno en sus ojos rojos.

— No estoy interesado —trató de que esas tres simples palabras sonaran como las peores del mundo y se dio la vuelta hacía los lavabos de hombres, donde sabía que se encontraba su hermano.

Llamas de ira comenzaron a cubrir a Vicky.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres, escoria Turner, para recharme a mi? ¡A Vicky!

En cuanto dijo su nombre, Timothy frenó en seco.

— ¿Vicky? —rumió mientras giraba lentamente la cabeza en su dirección, tratando de disimular el inmenso odio que le había nacido— ¿Vicky la que era niñera de mi hermano cuando era un niño? ¿Vicky la que siempre le ponía la mano encima y le obligaba a hacer trabajos forzados? ¿Esa Vicky?

La pelirroja, totalmente inconsciente del odio creciente dentro del joven vampiro, asintió.

— La única y genial.

Entonces si, el chico se giro por completo hacía ella, una sonrisa que sacaba a relucir sus colmillos (los cuales, Vicky extrañamente no notó) tatuada en su cara. El rojo de sus iris refulgia en ira.

— Mis disculpas, señorita —se acercó a ella con toda la caballerosidad que su padrino le enseñó, mientras le ofrecía uno de sus brazos al que rápidamente Vicky se aferró tal cual una sanguijuela, sus ojos en forma de corazón no se despegaban de la piel sensualmente oscura del chico—. Por favor, permitame acompañarla a su casa.

Vicky comenzó a reír de forma boba mientras se dejaba guiar por el más joven, sin pararse a pensar siquiera en si él sabía cual era su casa o no, aun siendo vecinos.

Pero sin duda se tenía más que merecido el que repentinamente y que sin pudiera reaccionar el chico la lanzase al interior de unos contenedores y después se sentase encima de la tapa, impidiéndole la salida.

— ¡¿PERO QUÉ HACES, MALDITO?! —chilló Vicky desde dentro, tratando de salir— ¡DÉJAME SALIR!

— Oh, pero la basura debe estar con la basura —rebatió Timothy.

Entonces, algo borró la sonrisa de su cara. Timmy salía junto a Cosmo. Sus ojos azules se le notaban hundidos debido a la impresión de antes y la fuerte vomitona que seguro le siguió, pero aun así se reía... ¿se reía?

— Permíteme —le dijo el de cabello castaño con un tono malicioso.

Nega-Timmy asintió.

— Toda tuya —le aseguró mientras saltaba de nuevo al suelo y disfrutó del espectáculo.

Timmy se desfogó de más de 12 años de maltratos por parte de esa bruja maldita golpeando con fuerza furica en pies y brazos el contenedor hasta que no quedó esquina sin abollar. En algún momento no supo cuando, su contraparte deseó un mazo gigante y lo usaba con el arte del salvajismo. Puede que fuera su contraparte buena, pero sin duda todavía quedaban resquicios de la oscuridad que lo había creado.

Dentro del contenedor Vicky chillaba tan alto como la bruja de Hansel y Gretel cuando se quemaba en el horno, hasta que de pronto... dejo de chillar y Timmy dejó que el mazo resbalara de entre sus manos hasta caer al suelo. El mismo Timmy se dejó caer perlado en sudor y jadeando por el esfuerzo, pero estaba lleno de jubilo al haberse podido desahogar y vengarse de Vicky. Aunque eso fuera muy poco comparado con lo que la pelirroja merecía, se notaba que el chico se estaba absteniendo de pegar saltos de alegría.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó la pelirosa a su esposo por lo bajini, más que sorprendida por esa aparición de su ahijado.

— Bueno, Timmy quería deshacer el deseo por lo fácil, pero no le deje, ¡eso habría fastidiado nuestro plan!, así que le dije que no lo hiciera ¡y por una vez me hizo caso!

A Wanda le entró un tic en el ojo, tenía muchas ganas de romper algo. ¿Para una vez que Timmy decidía hacer caso de sus consejos, tenía que ser justamente ahora? Suponía que era el karma por haber tenido la idea de liberar a Nega-Timmy para eso. Se lo merecía, supuso.

Mientras, el joven decidió tomar ese momento para hablar. Por alguna razón, ya no se le notaba tan seguro como antes.

— Escucha Timmy, puede que me excediera con lo que le hice antes a Francis, pero...

— Pero es exactamente lo mismo que habría hecho yo —le interrumpió el de cabello castaño, muy seguro de lo que decía, sorprendiendo a los tres. Timmy se encogió de hombros ante la repentina atención—. Somos la misma persona después de todo. _Mismo cerebro, mismas acciones._ Yo llevo desde primaria queriendo partirle la boca a Francis, pero soy un humano debilucho y cobarde mientras que tú...

Nega-Timmy era la pieza que le faltaba, la maldad que él mismo se extrajo, por culpa del fallo de esa estupidez de deseo. De todas formas él nunca fue un santo, desde que descubrió que tenía padrinos mágicos se había aprovechado demasiado de la magia y no precisamente para hacer "buenas obras caritativas". Hasta sus deseos le odiaban, porque sus deseos acababan dándose cuenta a ojos vista lo caprichoso, egoísta y destructivo que era. Sin embargo le faltaba ese "algo", esa chispa de "¿qué importa lo qué piensen los demás?", "¿qué importa si derribo un edificio con 10.000 personas dentro?" que le impedía realmente cruzar la línea de ser un caprichoso, a un ser horrible, porque siempre terminaba salvando el día, claro, con el trabajo de otros y hasta ahora no se daba cuenta de cuan grande era ese vacío, de cuanta falta le había hecho lo que Nega-Timmy era para poder valerse por si mismo. Le había faltado una parte de él, esa que había frenado a Tootie, que le había dado su merecido a Francis y había dejado a Vicky en ridículo, todo en menos de un día. Estaba tan feliz por su regreso, que incluso podría...

Las quijadas de Cosmo y Wanda tocaron el suelo, incapaces de procesar la situación en la que estaban siendo testigos. Timmy no tenía idea de cuando sus pensamientos habían comenzado a desdibujarse para transformarse en acciones, pero el caso es que había tenido la valentía suficiente para tomar el rostro tan parecido al suyo entre sus manos y besarlo. Una acción que el otro aceptó de buen grado desde un buen principio, teniendo su cintura firmemente agarrada.

 _Mismo corazón, mismos impulsos._


End file.
